


Guilty Pleasure

by digitalduckie



Series: Falloutverse: The Man in Black [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalduckie/pseuds/digitalduckie
Summary: Bad timing for bad news.





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting this as it does actually involve some plot to the series. That said, it does involve explicit sexual activities with a trans man that may or may not be suitable for some audiences. I have given a lot of thought to Royce's comfort levels with his body and reflect them in this writing. That same comfort may not align with the experiences of other trans men, real or fictional, and should not be taken as a blanket example of the trans experience.
> 
> I am open to concerns and to making revisions in the future if I determine they're necessary. For this reason, I am enabling moderated comments on this piece. Feel free to leave a comment with a note that you'd like it not to be published if you just want to contact me with your concerns.

Over the course of his tenure as Overboss, Royce had taught his most frequent visitors to knock before they were allowed to enter the Grille. It wasn't that he was so often indisposed but it was simple courtesy. This time, however, he was caught with his pants down and Redeye's face between his thighs as he sat at his desk.

“Shit-” Redeye pulled away, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand.

“No, no. Don't stop.” Royce kept his voice low as he looked over Redeye's face, a smirk spreading across his own. “Stay under the desk.”

“Are you serious?”

“My visitor is no doubt growing impatient.”

With a mischievous grin, Redeye made himself comfortable under the desk and out of sight. “Good luck keeping a straight face.”

“Try harder.” Royce pulled his chair up tighter against the desk, a leg over Redeye’s shoulder and elbows on the surface. Once positioned, he cleared his throat. “You can come in.”

Unsurprisingly, the visitor at the door was Gage. Royce glanced at the open book he kept his appointments in and saw nothing for the afternoon. It was a great excuse for his raised eyebrow as Redeye set back to business, kissing the inside of his thigh quietly.

“This visit is unscripted, Gage. It had better be good.”

“Sorry, Boss. I won’t take up too much of your time.” He crossed the Grille coming to a halt across from the desk. Normally Royce might have stood, poured a couple of drinks, sat on his desk itself. A much more casual yet engaged presence than the impatience of the slight slump over the furniture.

“By all means, take as much time as you need. I don’t have any plans.” He lit a cigarette, sucking in a breath as Redeye’s tongue found its way up the length of his cock. Repeatedly.

“We’ve been keeping inventory of the bottles we’ve been dumping, just like you said.”

“Uh huh.” Redeye ran the flat of his tongue against Royce’s vulva, the finishing smack of which Royce had camouflaged by dragging his ashtray across the desk at just the right moment. “What of it?”

“We think some have gone missing.” Gage pressed his lips together, a hard fine line bracing against the resulting storm.

Royce shut his eyes, drawing in a deep steady breath as Redeye used one hand to pull back the hood at his cock and began to suck on it, his tongue lapping against the tip. When he opened his eyes again, Gage was still there, patiently awaiting his response.

“You’re certain?”

“Yes, sir.” Royce chuckled and wondered briefly if he might be able to convince his right hand man to join them. If he pushed back from the desk to reveal Redeye eating him out while they had their meeting, would he be willing to sit on the desk for his own service? A drag on his cigarette quelled those thoughts despite Redeye’s efforts.

“How can you be certain when you told me you think they’re missing? Do you think they’re missing or are they missing?” He stared him in the eyes as Redeye slipped first one and then two fingers into him. The act kept him tempered and yet the bad news kept him grounded enough to stay focused on the conversation.

“The counts are off.” Gage confirmed with a frown. “I’ve already got some of the others following leads to track down the culprits.”

“You’re telling me this before you found them?” Redeye hummed against Royce, fingers curling with each inward pump. It made the leg across his shoulder twitch, thudding against the side of the desk.

“I thought you’d like to know about it as soon as possible.” Gage spoke deliberately and with caution, one brow slightly raised. Bless the man, he finally seemed to catch on that there was perhaps more going on than he could see and Royce gave him a smile for it.

“Gage, I am going to be entirely honest with you. I have other company right now and I would like to finish up my business and cum sooner rather than later.” He let one of his hands hang off the edge of the desk into his lap, brushing fingertips against Redeye’s hair just out of sight. “It’s been fun playing this little game in front of you, but I need you to go find your leads, turn them into results, and set up an assembly by five o’clock. Got it?”


End file.
